


Liar

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Dementia, Gen, dementia!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: Once Freddie passed, they put their forked tongues away, knowing they gave Freddie some peace and privacy in those final years, but hoping they never had to do that again.Their box of lies weren’t even dusty before they had to pull them out again.





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.

Brian and Roger are really good liars. For years, they’ve lied to the press, the media, their spouses and when nobody is looking, to themselves.

Lies come easy to them. It’s a second language to them. They don’t even have to think about it.

“How’s Freddie?” a reporter would ask.

“Just fine. Saw him at the gym last week,” Roger would say back without hesitation. 

“Is Freddie sick?” Anita would ask Brian. 

Brian would laugh and shake his head. “Of course not. He’s fit as a fiddle. Maybe a little skinny but I think he’s having a midlife crisis,” he’d say with the flick of his hand.

All too easy.

Once Freddie passed, they put their forked tongues away, knowing they gave Freddie some peace and privacy in those final years, but hoping they never had to do that again.

Their box of lies weren’t even dusty before they had to pull them out again. 

It was 1997. John called the two over to his house, his hands red from how hard he was wringing them. 

The three of them sat in his living room and it was quiet. John had 6 kids but the house felt empty. They were a little unsettled but figured John had something important to tell them. So they listened. 

John begun to tell his story, his situation and as Brian and Roger processed those words, they felt their tongues begin to split again. 

There were some tears, hugs and most importantly, promises.

“Promise me, please,” John said, his grey eyes tinted red. He was a grown man with a family but in that moment he looked small. Weak and fragile.

Roger held John’s hand in his own, giving it a firm squeeze.

“Nobody will hear a squeak from me, Deacy,” he said, choked up but as solidly as he could.

Brian pulled John into another hug, whispering, “Your secret’s safe with us.”

It’s 2019 and to the world, John Deacon is a retired musician, too hurt by the death of his best friend to continue on in the public eye. He’s a recluse who prefers family to the spotlight.

And if you asked Roger or Brian, they’d say the exact same thing.

“Are you still in contact with John?” and interviewer asks.

“No, not really. That line dried up years ago,” Brian says with a polite smile.

“And John? Is he still involved with Queen?” the daytime talk show host asks.

“Haven’t heard a single grunt from him in over a decade,” Roger replies with a chuckle.

But they’re lying. They have been for 20 years.

Today is Friday and on Friday’s, they visit John. 

John’s sitting back in his recliner, watching a soccer match on the telly. He perks up when Brian and Roger enter the room.

“Oh! Is it time already for band practice?” he asks, his eyes crinkling.

The two smile back at him, Brian saying, “Nope, not today. Freddie said he had the worst hangover ever. He couldn’t sing if he wanted too. We decided we wanted to hang with you instead. Kick back and relax,”

John seemed content with that, letting Roger and Brian sit next to him on the couch. 

After they cheered for a goal, John looked over at them, a serious look on his face. “You know, I’ve got classes tomorrow. If Freddie thinks we can pick up tomorrow, he’s mistaken,” he said with a gruff nod. John always took his college days seriously.

“I doubt he’ll be bothering you tomorrow, mate. We’ll handle him,” Roger said which made John smile.

“I’ve already missed one class this semester and the professor chewed me out! That rotter, Fred!” John said, playfully shaking his liver spotted, wrinkled fist.

They all laughed, eventually returning their attention to the TV screen. It was always easier when John was distracted. Talking to him, lying to him, always hurt. Twisted up their insides. It was better when he was in his own little world. 

It was worse when he was lucid.

John shivered, his voice quiet when he asked, “Brian? Roger? When did you get here?”

Those brief moments were always filled with confusion and heart break. They were never quite sure how to deal with that.

“Only a moment ago,” Brian said although that was a lie. 

John nodded, a sad tinge now on his sagging features. “Oh” was all he said before his eyes drifted back to the television. He sighed before shuddering.

“And where’s Freddie?” John asked, his mood suddenly cheery again, his eyes having a youthful sparkle to them.

The abrupt shift in time periods were impossible to keep up with at times. Brian closed his eyes, his throat feeling tight. 

“Home. Hungover,” Roger said, his smile forced. 

John laughed shaking his head. “Of course. He doesn’t know his own limits. Just last week he called me at 3am from the pub begging for a ride!” 

The two let out stiff laughs. 

So, to answer your question, no, Roger and Brian haven’t heard from John in a long time. He retired because he couldn’t stand to be in Queen without Freddie. And if you notice something snake-like with their tongues, well, they can probably explain that too.


End file.
